Irresistibly Evil, and Spontaneously Gorgeous
by Mrs.JessicaMalfoy
Summary: "Hermione, your a halforphan." she says. "H-How? My parents are Mr. and Mrs. Granger." I stammer. She shakes her head. "No dear, your real parent's are Alena and Elric Harper. Purebloods, mydear." She says. Oh god! Im a pureblood! GOSH!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

I run through the barrier which hides platform Nine & Three Quarters, only to be reunited with my friends, and the annoying press. After the war The Golden Trio (Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and me, Hermione Granger) made a pact. The pact of course was too go back to Hogwarts, and finish our education. Over the summer, our pact became more necessary, we grew further and further apart. That silly stupid little romance, me and Ronald had fizzled out just 5 days after its occurrence. I broke it off with the 'lets just stay friends, because we weren't meant to be' speech.

The flashes of camera's irritate me, as I come out of my little bubble. "Mrs. Granger, are you and Ronald Weasly still together?" A man reporter asks. I smile at him, and Ron shakes his head at me to say please don't say it. I smirk at him, payback sucks you little arse. He called me a bloody lying whore the day I broke it off. "No actually, uh, I broke it off. We just weren't meant to be lovers, just friends now that's where we stand." I say before walking away.

One of the train hands takes my trolley with my trunk, and my cat, Crookshanks. I thank him, and I see Narcissia Malfoy standing a couple feet away. I walk over, and she smiles. "Hermione, I will never be able to thank you enough for saving me, and my young Draco." She says giving me a hug. I chuckle. "Your welcome Mrs. Malfoy, though I'm sorry to hear of Luscious." I reply. I remember back to her and Draco's conviction date.

"_Today we have Draco Luscious Malfoy, and Narcissia Malfoy. Told to be loyal death Eaters. We have heard their sides to the story, so now we will vote. Dementor's kiss & Life time in Azkaban, or Free for no Charges." The minister says. Every one voted, and they needed one more vote. Since Harry wasn't here due to, engaging Ginny today, I must make the decision. "Mrs. Granger, will you please make the deciding vote?" Minister grump asks._

_I look down at Narcissia, and Draco. I will save them, but I will always be Mudblood Granger to him. "Of course Minister, I decide that Draco, and Narcissia, will…..go free for no charges, because of their 'Father' & 'Spouse' forcing this fate upon them." I said smiling at them. For the first time in 7 years I see Draco Malfoy smile genuinely at me._

The train whistle's, and I wave good-bye to Narcissia. She grabs my arm lightly. "Hermione, you must come over for winter break, me and Draco would be delighted." She whispers winking. I nod. "Will do Narcissia, will do….Bye." I whisper back walking away. I walk over to Harry, Ronald, and Ginny. Ginny, and Ron glare at me. "Aww…watch out, if the wind shifts, you two will look like that forever." I sneer. "Shut-up Granger." Ginny Snaps. I smirk.

"Harry, I'm not going to sit with ya'll. I'm actually going to sit by myself if you don't mind. I don't like tension." I say, he gives me a hug good-bye. "Nice hair by the way, did you dye it?" He asks. "No Harry, actually that travel, staying in the sun more than necessary, and Lemon Juice. No Dye needed, and thank you." I explain, before getting on the train.

I walk along the train finding three empty compartments. I get to the back of the train, and sit in the last one. I smile, and breath in the less tense air. Ronald hates me, and I really don't care. I was told the biggest news of my life a couple weeks ago. I was told by Maringa Goodvile, an lineage doctor. She told me the most peculiar thing.

She said, that I was indeed an half orphan (I was given away for protection precautions), and the Grangers, weren't my BIOLOGICAL parents. My Parents were indeed Purebloods, and NOT Hermione Jean Grange. NO, I'm Diana Rosina Harper. My Mum, and Dad were great wizards. They stayed mutual during the war Maringa told me. Although my dad was killed by Death Eaters, my Mum was safe, and I must return to her after this year. I haven't told Harry yet, but I know Dumbledore knew.

He told me this riddle once. _'Hermione, you have a wonderful secret, and I have a prophecy to tell you. __, __Seventeen years, Seventeen choices_

_Seventeen times you dreamed your past_

_Seventeen tries to bind the spheres_

_Seventeen screams but only you hear…_

_Seventeen years, Seventeen choices _

_The Slytherin Claiming, the hour nears_

_In your past the Darkness clears_

_Powers Bind what Darkness sears…_

_Seventeenth year, Seventeenth Choice_

_Now has come the day you choose_

_Claim to Gryffindor or be Claimed a Slytherin_

_Blood has been shed, a tear hit's the floor_

_Slytherin or Gryffindor, now your Seventeenth Choice.'_

I never quite understood it, but now I do. I must choose between who I should be, and who I am because of the protective precaution. Also after 5:00 this evening the spell that makes my hair frizzy, and my eye's Brown will lift, and I will no longer be associated with Hermione. I will answer to Diana, and that is that.

Author's Note: Hermione is no longer Hermione, she is a new Powerful, outgoing, attractive person. Yes I understand that it is a mix up, but I don't own anything but Diana, 'Hermione's' New look, and the plot. Everything else is completely J.K. Rowling's.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

I sit looking out the window of the moving train, thinking why no one has been back to occupy this compartment yet. I guess I spoke too son, because the glass door slides open, and I can hear voices. "Draco, must we sit here? There is another woman in here, and I don't think I'd like her." I hear Pansy whisper to whom I can only guess is Draco.

I hear him sigh, and put his luggage in. "Look Pansy, you go sit with everybody else, and I'll sit here. Besides, I know your still mad at me." He snaps, and I hear Pansy gasp. "Fine! Draco, don't think we'll be taking you back for not killing that Mudblood Granger while you had her at wand point." She sneers, and walks away. I hear him come inside, and sit across from me. My face, Hair, and other various features are hidden in a muggle Hoodie.

I look down at my watch, and see that it's a quarter past 5:00, or 5:15 if you're a muggle. I take my mirror out of my left pocket, and study my features. I nearly gasp, as I see the new me. I have Honey White Blonde Hair, Green eye's, my skin is a lighter white peachy tone, my lips are pink and full. (Look the cover for the story to see her new look.) I smile, and think back to earlier. Earlier I was Hermione Granger, now I'm Diana Harper, Pureblood, and future Ravenclaw or Slytherin.

I can start fresh, and find a new romance. Though I'll have to tell Harry at some point. I'll tell him on my birthday, an hour before I forget my former self. I decide it's safe to not hide anymore. I pull my jacket off, and put my mirror away. Only to find Draco smiling at me. "Hello, I'm Diana Harper. New student nice to meet you." I say trying to hide my identity. He shakes his head.

"Now now, lets not pretend around me Granger. I know your secret, but don't worry its safe." He assures me. "It's a pleasure to meet you Diana, I think me and you'll get along fairly well." He winks, and shakes my hand. I nod, and I can't seem to see anything wrong with my former enemy Malfoy. I guess my personality is coming through, to be a snooty pureblood, NOT. I smile, and he sits back in his seat.

"Look Draco, I want to apologize for Hexing you, Punching you, almost killing you and your family, and being so naïve. I guess Harry Potter got to my head." I whisper my apology, and I sit beside him. "I also am sorry for not letting you finish me off. I have nothing anymore, the people I thought were my parents are dead. I'm a pureblood, living the live of a worthless muggleborns in the past. Also I know you like Parkinson, but I honestly think it's quite gross."

He pulls me into a friendly hug. "Diana, I forgive you, and don't ever speak that way! I'm happy I didn't kill your former Mudblood self, then I wouldn't have met you. The cute, outgoing, Blonde green eyed, Pureblood that never seems to stop talking. I absolutely HATE Pansy ok, no Love their Diana!" He whispers. "I'm sorry for the name calling, hexing you, and having you at wand point." He apologizes, and I smile.

I give him a hug, and we spent the rest of the talking learning more about each other. With every hour more of my natural self seems to come back. Like I answer to Diana way more than Hermione now, and I'm slowly forgetting my past. Draco smirks at me, as I change into my robes. "What's your favorite Quote Diana?" He asks, as I un ruffle my skirt. The Hogwarts skirts know come 2 inches above my mid thie. "Oh I know. 'You ask me what's wrong, I smile and Tell you Nothing. But when you leave I turn around, and whisper to myself Everything.' That's the one." I tell him.

He laughs, and not one of those fake laughs like usual. A genuine friendly real laugh, one that's contagious. A giggle that sounds like church bells escapes my lips. Draco looks at me, and smirks. "I think the sound of your voice has changed." He says. (Imagine Selena Gomez talking in a British Accent.) I walk over to him, and smirk. "Get changed Draco, I have unfinished business to attend to." I whisper leaving the compartment.

I walk until I see a group of girls giggling in front of a compartment whispering things like "I hear Hermione and Ron are through." and "Harry is cute, do you think he's still with Ginny Weasly." I clear my throat, and they all look at me. "Move along now. Go get into your robes you little snot wagons. Go!" I whisper rage in my voice. Their goes my personality, I'm no longer the happy little muggle born, rather I'm a nice, sometimes snotty, Pureblood with a huge ego.

I open the compartment doors, and walk in. Ron stares at me like I'm some new toy. While Harry see's through the true me to his friend inside. I smile at them, and Ginny Gawks at me like she wishes she was me. "I'm Diana Harper, this is my first year back. I went by Rosina Harper in first year." I explain the lie, and Ron nods. Harry shakes his head, and smiles. "Nice to meet you all, but I have to talk to Harry. Harry, would you please talk to me. Alone?" I ask sweetly.

He nods, and follows me outside. Once we close the door, he grabs be up into a hug. "Hermione, Dumbledore told me about you changing in when your about to turn 18. He said you'd forget the weasly's, but not me since somewhere down the line we're cousins." He whispers, and I hug him back before pulling away. "Ok, so I don't have to explain it. Harry if I become a snooty Pureblood, your going to argue with me aren't you?" I whisper concerned. "Only if you become to snotty towards me." He replies. I give him one last hug, and walk off.

_At Hogwarts_

I walk in with Pansy Parkinson on my left, Blaise Zambini on Draco's Right, Vincent Crabbe behind me and Draco, and me and Draco walking opposite each other like a pyramid. Only with two people on upfront, and three people in the back. We walk to the Great Hall, and I look around. They rebuilt the ancient school, and I like the way it was done. I walk to the sorting line, and stand in the front. Headmistress McGonagall stands up, and smiles. "Hello and Welcome back to Hogwarts. We have some Good News and Some Bad News. But first I have to make an announcement. "We are Uhh welcoming back Diana Harper, she transferred to a Asian school during her sixth year, and has come back. Now we will sort her back into a house." She tells everyone. Their was complete silence as people see me walking up to the sorting stool.

No sooner than the hat is placed on my head, it yells "A True Slytherin!" The Slytherin table yells, and I go to sit by Draco. The sorting went on for about 30 more minutes. Damon Harper…..Ravenclaw! Sophia Dean….Gryffindor! Josh Parkinson…..Slytherin! Alice Chang….Hufflepuff! Just to name a few. I have a little brother! A little Brother with Blonde hair, Yellow Green eye's, and pale-peach skin! I'm almost bouncing with excitement. "NOW for the Head Perfects/Boy and Girl. We are changing tradition this year, their will be Two Head perfect for both Genders. One will be Head Girl or Boy, and the other will be their same house companion, or second in command if you will." She says.

"Ok our Head Boy will be Harry Potter, and his same house companion is Ginny Weasly. Head Girl is Diana Harper, and her same house companion is Draco Malfoy!" When she said this both Gryffindor & Slytherin tables blew up in screams of happiness. Professor McGonagall raises her hands to ask for silence. "That's the good news, the bad news is…Hermione Granger will is no longer with us she 'changed', and in the process disappeared." The headmistress explains, and the hall got silent. Wow! I thought people didn't care to much about my former self. I look at Draco, and he gives me a friendly hug. I guess Draco made up with his gang, or like I like to call them the 'Draco Clan'. I laugh at my little thought. Soon the feast was over, and we had to wait after to see our Head Dorms. I just Hope Draco see's he's Irresistibly Evil, and as Pansy puts it I'm 'Spontaneously Gorgeous.' Whatever!


End file.
